Renaissance Adventure
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  While visiting Mark's cousin, Tarah, in Michigan, the Bohos decide to go to the Renaissance Fair.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or the Renaissance Fair. Both belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I came up with this idea while I was at the Renaissance Fair over the summer. I had so much fun that I decided to write a story about it. I don't know if there were Renaissance Fairs in 1990, so for the purposes of this story, it's going to take place in Michigan, b/c I felt like it. THE PEOPLE AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE ACTUAL – I DID NOT MAKE THEM UP.

Summary: AU: While visiting Mark's cousin, Tarah, in Michigan, the Bohos decide to go to the Renaissance Fair. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>The cool Michigan breeze blew through seventeen-year-old Tarah Van Kemp's hair, making her smile as she ambled down her long driveway, looking for the two rental cars that would be pulling into the driveway at any minute.<p>

"Spartan, wait." Tarah commanded the brown dog next to her, tightening her hold on the leash she held in her hand.

Ten minutes later, Tarah looked out the large picture window to see two rental cars – one black, one blue – pull into the driveway. She put down her book and sprinted out the front door.

"Mark!" Tarah squealed, hugging her cousin firmly around the middle once he got out of the car.

"Hey Tarah!" Mark greeted her back, smiling as Roger, Collins and Angel climbed out of the car, while Maureen and Joanne climbed out of the other rental car.

Eventually, Tarah broke out of the hug and went to hug everyone else. She knew who they were, so she didn't need introductions. She had met the others when she went to spend the summer in New York last year.

"Where are aunt Jane and uncle Ted?" Mark asked.

"Mom's at a meeting and dad doesn't live with us anymore, remember?" Tarah reminded her cousin, getting glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Oh, right. I remember." Mark said, feeling his stomach drop. Tarah smiled and poured everyone drinks in silence. Her dad had been arrested multiple times and was now serving life in prison. Tarah didn't care if he ever got out of prison – she HATED her father with a passion.

"So, sweetie, how are classes going?" Angel inquired, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"They're okay, I guess." Tarah answered, taking a sip of her lemonade. She then whistled to Spartan and went to her room without another word.

She was watching some TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, putting the TV on mute. Maureen smiled and entered Tarah's room.

"Wow – you have a great room." Maureen marveled, looking around.

Tarah's walls were painted light blue and were covered with posters from every musical she'd ever seen. There was a waterbed in the corner, covered with purple sheets. Next to the bed was a bookshelf covered with small figurines and horse books. On the other side of the room was another bookshelf – this one held actual books. Across from the bookshelf was a large closet painted light purple. Next to that was an entertainment center that held eleven horse models. Maureen recognized one of them as Seabiscuit.

"Thanks, I guess." Tarah said, picking up a stuffed animal and held it in her arms. Maureen came over and sat down next to Tarah, wrapping her arms around the young girl.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Maureen asked, looking into Tarah's stormy grey eyes. Tarah shook her head of flaming red hair, looking at her stuffed animal the whole time.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you." Tarah answered after a while.

"Honey, I promise I will not laugh at you – I'll laugh with you." Maureen told her.

"There's this sign language event coming up this weekend, but it's at the Renaissance Fair." Tarah told Maureen.

"Sweetie, why would I laugh at that? That sounds like a lot of fun!" Maureen squealed, opening the closet and looked through Tarah's clothes.

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Tarah questioned, sitting up a little on the bed.

"Seeing what clothes you have to wear to the Renaissance Fair." Maureen answered just as Mark and the others came downstairs.

"What's going on down here?" Roger croaked, looking at the corner of Tarah's room. On a table in a tank were Tarah's fish – five fat goldfish and two algae eaters occupied the tank.

"The goldfish are Zeus, Hera, Athena, Poseidon and Artemis. The algae eaters are Hermes and Ares." Tarah told Roger before he could say anything.

"Tarah's really into Greek Mythology." Mark told the others.

"Who's your favorite Greek God or Goddess?" Joanne asked.

"Aphrodite or Nemesis." Tarah answered.

"I like the lightening dude." Roger announced, making everyone laugh.

"You mean Zeus?" Tarah inquired. Roger nodded and picked up a picture frame – it was him and Mimi.

"Mark told me about Mimi – I'm really sorry." Tarah said, seeing tears in Roger's eyes. About a year ago, Mimi was coming home from work and was crossing the street when a car hit her, killing her instantly.

"Thanks." Roger said, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

It wasn't until dinner that night that Tarah announced that she wanted to go to the Renaissance Fair. Everyone agreed that it would be a lot of fun and everyone decided to dress up.

Jane Van Kemp let out a weary sigh as she dragged herself into the house. She had had a long day at the office and wanted to go to bed instantly.

"Hey mom/Jane." A chorus of voices rang out from the couch.

"Hello everyone." Jane greeted everyone back, not bothering to stop for hugs or small talk. She made her way to the stairs and climbed up to the third floor.

"Your mom looks tired." Angel pointed out as she and Tarah did dishes that night. Tarah shrugged and became interested in a stain on the dish she was cleaning.

"She works four jobs – what do you expect?" Tarah said, putting the dish in the dishwasher. She then whistled to Spartan and let him outside so that he could do his business. Once Spartan came back in, Tarah said her goodnights and went to her room without another word.

"Mark, I'm worried about Tarah." Collins said, taking a sip of his beer. The five of them were on the screened-in porch, listening to the sounds of nature.

"She'll be fine – she's just adjusting to all of this." Mark answered, looking up into the star-filled sky.

"I wish there was something we could do." Joanne spoke up.

"What about the Renaissance Fair? That sounds like something she wants to do." Maureen chimed in, not looking up from Tarah's laptop (Tarah had told Maureen and the others that they could use it if they wanted).

"We could go tomorrow, seeing as it's open on the weekends." Angel put in.

"Maureen, can you look up what time the Redwood Renaissance Fair is open?" Mark asked. Maureen nodded and adjusted her reading glasses.

"It's open from 9:00 AM to 7:30 PM. How about we leave here around eight in order to get there for opening ceremonies." Maureen suggested. Everyone nodded in unison, talking amongst themselves.

The next morning arrived too quickly and no one was awake when it was time to leave for the Renaissance Fair, so Mark stopped and got everyone coffees – except Tarah – she got a hot chocolate.

Since all of them couldn't fit in one car, they ended up taking both rental cars. Mark, Angel, Joanne and Tarah rode in one car while Roger, Collins and Maureen rode in the other.

On the ride to the fair, Tarah listened to her music and wouldn't talk to anyone. When Joanne leaned over to point out deer in a field, Tarah looked for a minute then went back to her music.

"Joanne." Mark warned, looking in the rearview mirror. Joanne went back to talking with Angel while Mark focused on trying to find the fair.

Once they got there, everyone slipped on their costumes. Maureen, Tarah and Angel were saucy wenches; Mark was a court jester; Roger was a pirate; Collins was a king and Joanne was a queen. All of them walked to the entrance together, talking and laughing – all except Tarah. She stayed at the back of the group, adjusting her skirts and avoiding eye contact.

"Want some company?" Roger asked, motioning for his friends to go ahead.

"I guess." Tarah told him, looking into Roger's kind green eyes. Roger saw that she had tears in her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"Mark says you're never like this – what's going on?" Roger inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." Tarah told him, watching a happy group of little girls gallop past them.

"Try me." Roger challenged.

"Ever since my dad was arrested, my life has been a living hell. I don't have any friends and mom is working her butt off, trying to keep her mind off of dad-" Tarah's voice cracked. Roger pulled her off the walking path and over to the side and embraced her.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. My dad was in jail, too – he killed my twin brother – it was an accident – it's a long story that I really don't like talking about. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that-" Roger realized for the first time in his life that he was rambling, so he stopped. Tarah smiled and wiped her eyes before following Roger into the entrance of the fair.

"There you guys are! Are you okay?" Joanne asked. Tarah nodded and went to pay for her ticket while Roger paid for his.

Once inside the fair, the group looked at the different shows.

"Which shows do we want to see?" Collins inquired, looking at the schedule. All eyes turned to Tarah.

"The shows that are good are: Rouge Blades, The Village Idiots, Bocca Musica, Washing Well Wenches, Ded Bob, Ric Roc, The Zucchini Brothers and the joust." Tarah said, listing the acts off on her fingers.

"Rouge Blades are going on now – do you want to see them?" Angel asked. Tarah nodded and led the way to the Rouges.

"Now, you may ask, 'who is this man standing before me?'" Dave the Knave said to the people in front of him.

"Who is this man standing before me?" Tarah and a handful of people echoed. Dave rolled his eyes and proceeded to talk, Tarah mouthing all the words.

When it came time to pick a volunteer, Squire Paul came over and dragged Roger to the stage.

"Now, what is your name, kind sir?" Squire Paul asked.

"Roger." Roger replied.

The three of them – Dave, Paul and a short guy named James – put Roger though his paces. Roger smiled and went along with it.

After the Rouge Blades, the group decided to get some food before heading to the joust.

Tarah was the first one to get her food, so she decided to wait for the others to get theirs. She spotted Maureen, Roger, Collins and Mark in line to get turkey legs. Joanne and Angel were in line to get soup in a bread bowl.

Tarah finished her food and went to get a pickle. She paid for her pickle and went to find the others when she realized she couldn't see them.

"Calm down, Tarah. They wouldn't leave without you." Tarah calmly told herself. She then dug around for her cell phone and dialed Mark's number.

"Hello?" Mark nearly yelled into the receiver.

"Mark? It's Tarah. Where are you guys?" Tarah asked, panic in her voice.

"We're at the joust – where are you?" Mark inquired.

"I just got a pickle near the Rouge Blades stage." Tarah answered, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Angel's going to come get you. We're sorry for walking off without you." Mark apologized.

"It's okay – just don't do it again." Tarah told him, starting to walk towards the joust. She and Mark talked for a little while longer before Tarah heard her phone beep – incoming call. She finished her conversation with Mark before answering the incoming call.

"Hello?" Tarah answered.

"Tarah? It's Anna – where are you?" Anna was Tarah's best friend.

"I'm at the Renaissance Fair." Tarah said.

"So am I – are you getting hours for sign class?"

"Yeah – I'm on my way to the joust."

"I'm at Washing Well Wenches."

"We're seeing them after the joust."

"I'm here by myself – would it be okay if I hung out with you?"

"Um, sure. After the joust, meet me at the jail."

"Okay – I'll let you go."

"See you later."

"TARAH!" Angel called, jumping up and down, waving her arms wildly. Tarah smiled and sprinted over to Angel, being careful of the uneven ground. She smiled as she and Angel made their way to the joust.

"We're sitting so that you can see the interpreter." Angel shouted over the noise as she and Tarah slipped into their seats on the hard wooden benches. Tarah got out her notebook and wrote down notes in order to get credit for her class.

After the joust, Tarah talked with the interpreter while the others hung back.

As they walked to Washing Well Wenches, Tarah remembered her conversation with Anna.

"My friend Anna called and wants to hang out with us – is that okay?" Tarah asked the others.

"Of course." Joanne spoke up, avoiding a large mud puddle as they walked.

"I told her that I would meet her at the jail, so could we walk that way?" Tarah inquired. The others nodded and made their way towards the jail.

As they walked to the jail, a girl in a long red dress worn over a white shirt squealed and ran towards Tarah, her brown hair gleaming in the sunlight. The two girls hugged and made their way over to the group of Bohos.

Tarah made introductions and Anna smiled at each of the Bohos as she shook their hands.

"We're off to Washing Well Wenches, wanna come?" Collins asked.

"I just came from there – I'm off to see The Village Idiots. After I'm done there, I'm off to Bocca." Anna answered.

"We're going to The Village Idiots after Washing Well Wenches. Then we're going to Bocca." Joanne said, adjusting her shawl. Anna and Tarah agreed to meet at the archery gallery after Washing Well Wenches to hang out before seeing The Village Idiots.

Collins and Mark were chosen to be the two men in the Washing Well Wenches act. Mark was dubbed Veronica while Collins was dubbed Bubba. Tarah couldn't keep a straight face as Collins, Mark, Daphne and Dottie acted out a funny story including pirates, a gypsy and a lot of water.

It was the best day of Tarah's life and she would never forget it as long as she lived.


End file.
